


Popijackie anomalie

by kaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Short, alkohol w tle, bo alkohol pije się tylko z głową, brzydki język, is just the beginning, is not the end, jak to się stało, miniatura, nikt nie ma ubrań
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaan/pseuds/kaan
Summary: Dlaczego Draco powinien wychodzić do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami tylko ze znajomymi, którzy go nie zostawią na pastwę losu.albo...Jak Draco w końcu upił się tak, że jego życie uczuciowe... ekhem łóżkowe poukładało się tak, jak tego nie planował.





	Popijackie anomalie

Draco obudziło jedno wielkie i nieokiełznane napierdalanie we własnej czaszce. Tak, to z pewnością było adekwatne stwierdzenie do tego jak się w tej chwili czuł. Zacisnął mocniej pięści w złudnej nadziei, że to coś da, choć i tak wiedział, że w niczym mu raczej to nie pomoże, ale jednak... Kac morderca nie odpuszczał, choć ostatnimi czasy tak wytrwale go trenował, niemalże co tydzień oddając się w jego objęcia. Miał ochotę odwrócić się na drugi bok i zakopać się głębiej, we w miarę chłodnej pościeli by odespać wszystkie smutki, które powoli docierały mu do głowy. Zabijający je alkohol tracił na działaniu, więc trzeba było jak najszybciej poradzić sobie z natłokiem myśli w miej inwazyjny, niż alkoholowa libacja, sposób. Niestety ruch na łóżku zmusił go do ponownego uniesienia powiek i zbesztania intruza, który śmiał mu przeszkodzić, kimkolwiek by nie był. Mrugnął kilka razy próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok do panującej w pokoju jasności. Gdy tylko powrócił do w miarę normalnej, jak na aktualny stan fizyczny, ostrości widzenia ponownie zamknął mocno oczy. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to, co zobaczył, to tylko jakiś jeden wielki cholerny senny żart, który podsunął mi mój wyprany z emocji umysł. Ponownie podniósł jedną powiekę i nagle rzeczywistość łącznie ze wszystkimi bodźcami zewnętrznymi zalały go jedną potężną falą.

Pierwszą cholernie nie zgadzającą się z niczym nieścisłością był fakt, że ktoś leżał na jego łóżku – co samo w sobie było wręcz oburzające i nie do przyjęcia.

Drugą – że po dokładniejszych oględzinach zdał sobie sprawę, iż wcześniej wspomniany mebel nie należy do niego.

Trzecią – łóżko musiało należeć do ciemnowłosego faceta leżącego obok.

Czwartą – z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn facet był nagi.

Piątą – Draco również był nagi.

Szóstą – dłoń nagiego faceta nie pozwalała Ślizgonowi na ucieczkę gdyż nagle została zaborczo zaciśnięta na jego cudownym bladym pośladku. Będą ślady – pomyślał ze zgrozą nadal starając się nie dopuścić do świadomości najgorszego faktu.

Siódmą nieścisłością, która nigdy nie miała prawa bytu i jedynym jej logicznym wytłumaczeniem było to, że cały ten świat został wymyślony przez umysł niezrównoważonej emocjonalnie nastolatki z buzującymi hormonami, było to, że nagim facetem leżącym z Draco na łóżku i bezczelnie obmacującym jego tyłek, z iście zboczonym uśmiechem na ustach, był nie kto inny tylko Złoty Chłopiec, Cudowne Dziecko, Duma Gryfindoru, pieprzony, kurwa jego mać, Harry Potter we własnej, roznegliżowanej osobie.

Draco krzyknął panicznie i wierzgając odskoczył jak najdalej od pogrążonego w śnie ciała. Okrutny los sprawił, że ów incydent doprowadził do tego, iż jego cudownie seksowne ciało, w pozbawionym gracji ruchu, spadło z łóżka i przy nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu z kamienną podłogą obił sobie tyłek.  
Ze zgrozą stwierdził, że obiekt jego strachu wybrał sobie akurat ten moment na to,, by się obudzić. Potter ziewnął przeciągle i patrząc na Draco z dziwną, kompletnie, przez niego niezinterpretowaną, miną podniósł kołdrę i poklepał miejsce obok siebie w zapraszającym geście.

\- Weź się nie wygłupiaj Draco, tylko wskakuj na łóżko, bo chciałbym się wyspać.

Mina Malfoya przejawiała całkowitą konsternację. Był w tak głębokim szoku, że machinalnie zrobił to, co drugi mężczyzna mu kazał. Z powrotem znalazł się obok niego na łóżku, a Potter'owi pokazał się uśmiechem na ustach gdy Ślizgon bez słowa protestu zastosował się do jego słów. Harry przykrył ich obu kołdrą i zaborczo przysunął drugie ciało do siebie i władczo obejmując je ręką w pasie. Wyszeptał coś całkowicie niezrozumiałego w kark Draco, owiewając go przyjemnie ciepłym łaskoczącym powietrzem i ponownie zapadł w drzemkę.

\- W co ja się kurwa wpakowałem? – huknął na siebie Ślizgon, po cichu zastanawiając się, jaki popapraniec rzucił jakieś niemożliwie niewykonalne zaklęcie na Pottera. No, bo proszę Państwa, co to miało być? Jak do tego doszło? Kto na to pozwolił? Co się tak właściwie zadziało między wejściem do pubu a momentem kiedy drako obudził się dzisiaj rano? To wszystko nie mieściło się w jego blond głowie

Nie docierały też do niego fakty takie jak ten, że nagle jego ciało stało się, pomimo iż znajdował się w objęciach Złotego Chłopca, niesamowicie odprężone, a ogarniające go zewsząd ciepło drugiego człowieka utuliło do snu. Nie wiedząc kiedy, przymknął oczy i powoli odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza... czy raczej Potterfeusza.

 

Draco budząc się ze strachem rozejrzał się dookoła i po dłuższej chwili odetchnął z niewyobrażalną ulgą.

\- To był tylko sen – szepnął i uśmiechnął się czując, że jakiś dziwny ciężar spadł mu z serca.

\- Co było tylko snem? – dobiegł go lekko zachrypnięty głos od strony łazienki. W przejściu opierając się o framugę drzwi stał, tylko w samym ręczniku na biodrach a drugim wycierał sobie włosy, nie kto inny, niż bohater jego koszmaru.

\- Pieprzony Potter! – warknął Draco pod nosem i bezwładnie opadając na poduszki zasłonił twarz dłońmi w nadziei, że gdy je otworzy wszystko się zmieni. Odsłonił jedno oko i zrezygnowany opuścił ręce.

Nie, świat jednak nie był taki łaskawy

Pieprzony koszmar na jawie nadal tam stał i przyglądał się mężczyźnie na łóżku z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.


End file.
